


Sir Marvin of Gaye

by Missy



Category: Army of Darkness (1992), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash is looking for an excuse when the radio starts playing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir Marvin of Gaye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 50 Reasons to have Sex meme.

“So this art….Sir Gaye of Marvin?”

Ash chuckles as he slides back into bed with an ice-cold beer. “Just Marvin Gaye, baby,” he tells her, passing over her own beer. 

“La, his voice art filled with great passion. Ashley… “ she frowns as his mugsweat-chilled fingers trace up the inside of her thigh, “what dost thou?”

“I’m just warming up, dollface,” he declares, facile and striving for an innocent tone.

“Thou does not pursue warmth,” she says crisply, firmly removing his hand. 

Ash’s mind antically scampers for a reason for his hand to rest upon her thigh, finally coming up with. “I had to.”

“Pray tell, WHY didst thou have to?”

Ash blinks. “because….Innn modern times, whenever Marvin Gaye’s on the radio, you have to get it on.”

Sheila blinks at him. “And…if thou dost not?”

 _Blue balls_ Ash thought. “Death,” Ash said. 

Sheila promptly tackled him. “Hastily, milord!” she cried, obviously anxious that he not die.

Fifteen minutes later, she sighed her contentment as she rested her head upon his chest. “Beautiful.”

“Not so bad yourself,” Ash replies. After a long moment, she calls his name. “What?”

“Must thou follow the instruction of any singer, or just Sir Gaye?”

“Just that song, baby, Just Marvin,” he added. 

Later on he’d run to hide his LPs before she started listening to grapevines, but for the moment he was utterly content.

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fanfiction uses characters from the Evil Dead Trilogy, which is the property of Universal/Renascence Pictures. Infringement for monetary gain has not occurred, and this is a work of fanfiction intended for nonprofit use only.


End file.
